EXO
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Summarynya ada di dalem cerita #GS #OT12
1. Prolog

EXO

EXO kami adalah EXO

.

Sekelompok manusia yang beranggotakan 12 orang

.

Dengan 6 yeoja dan 6 namja

..

Kami telah berpisah sangat lama

.

Namun dipersatukan lagi dengan misi yang sama seperti dulu

.

Membunuh 'Death Night'

* * *

..

 **Kim Minseok** atau akrab dipanggil **Xiumin**

..

Salah satu anggota EXO yeoja version

* * *

 **Xi Luhan** atau **Luhan**

..

Angota EXO yeoja version juga

* * *

 **Wu Yi Fan** yang sering dipanggil **Kris**

..

Dia adalah namja yang menyeramkan dan tampan sekaligus

..

Dia adalah leader khusus para anggota EXO versi namja

* * *

 **Kim Joon Myeon** yang bisa dipanggil **Suho**

..

Namja yang sangat tenang, sama seperti kekuatannya

..

Dialah leader EXO, leader 'mereka' ber-11

* * *

 **Zhang Yi Xing** atau **Lay**

..

Sama seperti Kris, dia adalah seorang leader, tapi Lay khusus untuk para yeoja

..

Wajahnya memang lemah lembut, namun kau akan menarik kata-katamu saat melihat Lay bertempur

* * *

 **Byun Baek Hyun** akrab dipanggil **Baekhyun**

..

Dia adalah seorang yeoja manis saat kau tau luarnya saja

..

Saat kau melihatnya membunuh, maka kau akan menarik kata-katamu

* * *

 **Kim Jong Dae** atau nama panggilannya **Chen**

..

Seorang namja yang baik saat orang lain juga baik padanya

..

Namun saat orang lain itu membuatnya marah, maka jangan mengharapkan ampun padanya

* * *

 **Park Chan Yeol** atau **Chanyeol**

..

Dia adalah namja yang paling periang diantara seluruh member EXO, oh mungkin dengan Baekhyun juga

..

Dia bahkan bisa lebih riang saat bisa membunuh musuhnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri

* * *

 **D.O Kyungsoo** yang sering dipanggil **Kyungsoo**

..

Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat baik hati

..

Bahkan sebelum musuhnya dibunuh ia masih sempat bertanya _**"Kau ingin cara cepat atau perlahan eum?"**_ baik hati'kan?

* * *

 **Huang Zi Tao** yeoja china yang biasa dipanggil **Tao**

..

Tao akan menangkap musuhnya, tapi dia tak akan membunuhnya, dia pasti akan menyuruh temannya yang lain yang membunuhnya

..

Namun saat terdesak? Maka jangan harap musuhnya itu bisa bernafas walau untuk 1 detik

* * *

 **Kim Jong In** atau **Kai**

..

Namja ini sangat sangat menyukai kebebasan, entah itu positif atau negatif

..

Yang penting dia **BEBAS**

* * *

 **Oh Se Hun** biasa dipanggil **Sehun**

..

Ketika Sehun sedang tidak berada disekitar Tao, maka dia akan membuat musuhnya mati saat…

..

… saat musuhnya itu masih menutup matanya untuk berkedip

* * *

"Muahahaha…! Astaga 'EXO'? Bagaimana bisa ada yang menuliskan kisah kami eoh? Kupikir harusnya tak ada lagi yang mempercayai EXO. Tapi ada bukunya'ya? Hahaha" seorang yeoja yang cantik ini benar-benar tertawa geli saat melihat buku dengan cover bertuliskan 'EXO'

…

…

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa ada buku ini? Astaga! Aku bahkan muak dengan ceritanya!" namja yang sedang berada di toko buku itu tak sengaja melihat buku dengan cover bertuliskan 'EXO' lalu dia langsung memberikan komentarnya itu

…

…

"Oh tidak! EXO akan kembali! Kembali menjadi satu. Ini gawat! Aku bahkan tak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka" yeoja yang sedang berjalan menuju coffe shop langganannya ini tiba-tiba melihat iklan buku yang kini tengah laris dipasaran. Buku berjudul 'EXO'

…

…

"Tak taukah kau! Aku cukup bahagia dengan hidupku kini! Tak bisakah kejadian masa lalu itu tak terulang? Aku bahkan malas bertemu dengan manusia-manusia itu" gerutu yeoja yang sedang duduk di sofanya sambil menyesap teh vanilla yang ada dihadapannya

…

…

"Apakah dia masih mengharapkan ku? Apa ia masih mau dengan ku?" "Haha! STOP DREAMING DUDE! Yeoja mana yang mau dengan mu lagi saat masa lalunya kau buat sangat menyedihkan!"

…

…

"Oh tuhan! Aku bahkan sudah sangat bahagia saat kau membuatku hidup lagi di zaman yang seperti ini" "Tapi kenapa kau mau menyuruh kami bersatu lagi disaat kami tak siap, kenapa kau menyuruh kami bersatu!"

…

…

"Haruskah aku, ah… ani! Haruskah kita bersatu lagi? Apakah kalian menginginkannya? Apakah kalian masih mengharapkan bersatunya kita? Kuharap kalian tak egois disaat seperti ini, karna aku memiliki feeling yang sangat buruk" yeoja yang sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya ini sedang menerawang apa yang dirasakan oleh anggota EXO lainnya, heran darimana dia tau tentang EXO sedangkan dia duduk dibalkon? Salahkan saja tetangganya yang berisik sekali mengoceh tentang EXO

…

…

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi mereka. Aku tau kalian pasti tak ingin bersatu, tapi… bolehkah aku egois? Bolehkah aku meminta EXO bersatu agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Yah… aku yakin pasti kau akan menolaknya bukan?" namja yang sedang duduk di atap rumahnya sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke bulan seakan-akan ia sedang menerawang masa depannya dan EXO, oh! Jangan lupakan dia juga sedang membayangkan wajah yeojachinggunya _**dulu**_

...

…

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini nona cerewet? Kuharap kau sedang baik-baik saja saat ini… oh ya, sebentar lagi EXO akan bersatu nona cerewet, bagaimana perasaanmu? Senang bukan? Yah.. aku sih senang saja, karna sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Hehehe…"

…

…

"Aku memang tak merasakan apa yang seluruh temanku rasakan. Tapi aku tak boleh egois meninggalkan teman-teman yeojaku dengan mengatak _'Aku tak merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan'_ " "Maafkan aku periang aneh! Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak menginginkan kita bertemu apalagi EXO bersatu"

…

…

"Bertemu dengannya lagi ya? Hah~ aku masih shock dengan masa lampau itu! Bisakah EXO tak bertemu? Aku lelah, sungguh… aku sangat-sangat lelah" " Apa ini?! Buku EXO? Tau apa si penulis tentang kami eoh?! Berani sekali dia menuliskan kisah-kisah kami yang sangat rumit!"

…

…

"Aku adalah leader kalian… apa kalian tau betapa tersiksanya aku? Jangan memikirkan perasaan masing-masing! Yang kutau, EXO selalu memiliki satu mimpi, satu harapan dan satu tujuan! Bukankah tujuan kita adalah melawan Death Night eoh?! Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian menolak berkumpul! Bukankah motto kita ' _selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi karna kita EXO, We Are One'_ itu kan motto kita?! Lalu kenapa? Kenapa!" "Maafkan aku, apapun yang kalian rasakan saat ini, EXO akan tetap bersatu" ucap final namja itu

…

…

TBC

Eottokhaeyo? Jelek banget ya?

Baru prolog aja udah ancur, gimana ceritanya coba -,-

Ini ff Ice publish karna Ice suka greget sendiri sama ff super power :v

Oiya, sekalian jadiin perintaan maaf juga gitu, soalnya yang 'Love Story' di hapus -,-

Bukan sama ffn'nya tapi sama sodara yang sok tau, dan alhasil? Ilang kan -,-

…

Ice pengen gitu kaya writer lainnya, yang selalu matok harga (?) review

Tapi, kalo Ice kayak gitu, Ice engga enak sendiri jadinya

Tapi'kan Ice pengen kayak gitu, tapi ga enak… soalnya seakan-akan Ice maksa -,-

Lupakan lah~ yang penting Ice bikin tantangan buat para reader… *smirk*

…

Yang bisa nebak, part-part EXO'nya dengan bener, Ice janji apdet kilat… janji deh~

Minimal 4 bener okey~

…

Sekian celotehan tak berujung punya Ice, Bye bye~~


	2. TREE OF LIFE MESSAGE (MAMA)

Title : EXO  
cast : EXO member, and other  
warning : typo, Gs for 'Uke', bahasanya ancur

 **-oOo-**

 **MAMA MESSAGE'S FOR EXO**

 _EXO, adalah grup yang berisikan 12 anggota_  
 _ **6 yeoja dan 6 namja**_

 _Mereka telah berpisah terlalu lama dan sejak lama_  
 _ **Jadi... inilah saatnya mereka bersatu kembali**_

 _Terpisah karna itulah jalan yang dipilih sang 'waktu'_  
 _ **Tentu dipersatukan kembali oleh 'MAMA'**_

 _Tugas mereka belum selesai_  
 _ **Penguasa 'waktu' lebih memilih melarikan diri, waktu itu**_

 _Tenanglah... dan selesaikan ini semua_  
 ** _Maka setelahnya kalian boleh memilih_**

 _'Death Night' yang kalian tinggalkan_  
 _ **Kini sangat menyeramkan**_

 _Kembalilah ke EXO PLANET!_  
 ** _Dan selesaikan semuanya_**

 _Satukan semua anggota kalian_  
 ** _Ingat! Portal hanya akan terbuka jika kalian berduabelas_**

 _Peperangan akan dimulai saat gerhana_  
 ** _Dan gerhana sebentar lagi_**

 _ **-TREE OF LIFE- (MAMA)**_


	3. Chapter 1 A

**Title : EXO**

 **cast : EXO member, and other**

 **warning : typo, Gs for 'Uke', bahasanya ancur**

 **Chap 1 = Awal**

* * *

-oOo-

Pagi hari ini lumayan cerah. Intinya tak terlalu panas dan dingin. Jadi... hari ini adalah hari yang indah

Namun, sepertinya... yeoja yang sedang duduk menikmati keindahan hari sabtunya harus sedikit terusik. Kenapa? Karena tetangganya berisik sekali~

 _"Ma... belikan aku novel itu... aku janji tak akan meminta lebih"_

 _"Halah! Novel itu tak berguna Sayoon"_

 _"Ma"_

 _"Kau ini! Dengarkan perkataan eommamu!"_

 _"Mama tak pernah mengerti perasaanku!"_

 _"Kata si—"_

 _"Itu novel 'EXO', ma! Aku bahkan sudah rajin belajar! Aku ingin novel itu! Mama yang menjanjikannya!"_

"Hm... buku 'EXO'? Sepertinya aku tak asing..." gumam yeoja yang cantik dan imut ini

"Eh?! 'EXO'kan grup ku?!"

"Astaga! Kita sebentar lagi akan bertemu" ucapnya lagi

"Aku tak yakin mereka mau berkumpul lagi... Tapi, jika tidak, kita adalah pengecut"

"Dan hal terburuknya... 'Mereka' yang akan kesini" seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang berharga. Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu menggebrak mejanya sendiri kemudian berlari keluar

Name : Zhang Yixing (Lay)  
Position : προστάτης  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : Healing (Unicorn)

-oOo-

Berpindah tempat. Dari gadis yang diketahui bernama Lay, kini beralih pada yeoja yang bahkan kita belum mengetahui namanya

Yeoja ini tengah berjalan-berjalan ditengah kota yang sangat ramai ini. Biasanya... orang-orang ada yang berfikiran $'Apa peduliku?!  
Yang penting aku belanja!'$

Gadis ini sangatlah imut dibandingkan dengan 'Lay' itu... tapi.. tetap masih ada 'Queen of The Cutest'

Yeoja ini sebenarnya tak suka jika ada orang yang berisik sekali jika berbicara. Tapi... dia sudah mencoba emosinya sendiri

Hingga akhirnya... dia tak sengaja menguping

 _"Ah... penulis itu hebat sekali yah!"_

 _"Aku tak salah rekomendasi kan?"_

 _"Aniyo Hyojin. Saranmu keren sekali... daebak~"_

 _"Hehehe..."_

 _"Tapi... sungguh... si penulis itu lucu sekali yah"_

 _"Hah? Lucu?"_

 _"Iya... dia mengatakan dirinya 'MAMA-TREE OF LIFE'"_

 _"Oh iya ya... hahahaha..."_

 _"Biasanya sih... 'TREE OF LIFE' kubaca dibuku dongeng anak kecil"_

"Hm... MAMA? TREE OF LIFE?" yeoja ini terus saja berjalan. Namun, kini ia memiliki tujuan

"Oh My! Itu—?! MAMA?! TREE OF LIFE?! SHIT!" yeoja ini segera berlari menuju toko buku yang ada diseberang jalan dengan segera

...

..

"An—"

"EXO! Buku EXO! Dimana?!" sungguh, ia takut sekarang. Takut semuanya terulang lagi

"Eum... sebentar nona.."

"Ppaliwa!"

"Ini no—"

"Gam-gamsahamnida"

"Cheonmayo"

"Berapa harganya?!" bentak yeoja ini. Yeoja ini sungguh tempramental sekali sekarang. Entahlah... dia terlihat seperti sedang dikejar oleh kematian

Yah, sebenernya.. kematian itu memang sedang mengejarnya

mengejar 'mereka' sih, sebenarnya

"₩ 6.000, nyonya"

"Ini! Ambilah kembaliannya!" dan dengan segera yeoja ini mengambil bukunya itu, ia memegangnya sambil menahan tangisnya

Ia terus berjalan.. gadis ini tiba-tiba berhenti di suatu tempat yang sepi. Mungkin.. ini adalah hutan kota dulunya, karna tempat ini sangat sepi

Yeoja ini menangis disini. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua yang ia tahan, ia keluarkan disini. Bahkan—

"AAARRGGGHHHH!"

—Ia tak ragu untuk berteriak

"Muahahaha...! Astaga 'EXO'? Bagaimana bisa ada yang menuliskan kisah kami eoh?"

" _Kembalilah ke EXO Planet_? Cih!"

"Kupikir.. seharusnya tak ada lagi yang mempercayai EXO, jangankan mempercayai.. seharusnya tak ada lagi yang mengetahui EXO'kan?!"

"Hahahaha!" ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya yang langsing itu kerumput hijau itu

"Aku lelah... sungguh, tak bisakah kau mengerti 'Death Night' sialan!"

Name : Xi Luhan  
Position : επιβιώσουν  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : Telekinesis (Dolphin)

-oOo-

"Hooy! Hyung, kau belum melakukan tugas yang disuruh eomma? Segerelah lakukan hyung... sebelum eomma pulang dan dunia kiamat hanya karna hal sepele"

"Berisik sekali kau! Kang Hyongjong" gerutu sang hyung tercinta

"Lagipula, rumah ini kotor karnamu! Kalau saja kau tidak menginap disini! Tidak membawa teman 'kampungan'mu itu kesini! Pasti rumah ini aman tentram!" ucap si hyung itu

"Ahh.. berisik sekali hyungku ini~ kerjakan sajalah... daripada kau diomeli" lagi lagi sang adik hanya menceramahi hyungnya tanpa membantu apapun

Sebenarnya... apa yang hyungnya katakan tadi memang benar. Jika saja manusia kecil yang ternyata adalah sepupunya ini tak menginap dirumahnya yang besar ini, pasti rumah akan selalu rapih dan bersih

Kenapa tak menyuruh maid?

Ah sial! Tadi eommanya mengatakan 'harus' membersihkannya sendiri

 **Harus**

"Hufft..." ucap namja ini sambil mengelap peluh yang keluar dari dahinya. Ia sangat lelah, tentu saja. Ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada fitness 2 jam

Sial!

"Hei hei! Hyung!"

"hmm...?"

"Lihat! Disana ada berita kalau buku —menurutku sih novel... tapi yasudahlahya, mungkin sama saja— EXO itu sangat keren oh my gosh"

 **Deg**

'Sial, buku EXO'

"Ckckck! Lalu kenapa hm..? Jangan bilang kau mau?"

"Yups!"

"Jangan harap aku membelikannya untukmu"

"What—?! Oh ayolah hyung~~~" pinta si sepupu sambil sedikit beraegyo

"Aegyomu menjijikan saengie~"

"Kau juga hyung!" gerutu si Hyongjong

"Tentu saja menjijikan... Aku inikan pria sejati! Memangnya sepertimu! Kau namja tapi berwajah yeoja"

"Yak!"

Ting Tong  
Ting Tong

"Chakkaman"

 **Cklek**

"Ahjumma~~~"

"Hai Hyongjong-ah... bagaimana kabarmu hmmm...?"

"Baik ahjumma. Tetapi, akan sangat lebih baik lagu jika ahjumma membawakanku makanan~" rayunya. Hyungnya yang melihat dari jauh mulai merasa mual detik itu juga

"Tada...~~~ ini ada kue untuk mu Hyongjong..."

"Wwaahhh... gomawo ahjumma~~"

"Cheonmayo~"

...  
..

"Bagaimana? Tidak repot'kan mengurusnya?" orang yang ditanyai malah menaikkam salah satu alis matanya. Seolah bertanya 'apa?' dari matanya

"Adikmu... sepupumu itu.. tak susah diatur kan?"

"hnn..." jawabnya seadanya

"Haish! Yang sopanlah pada eommamu!" ucap eommanya lagi, namun namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja

"Haish... jangan hanya mengangguk, kerjakan lagi tugasmu itu! Lihat... lantai itu masih kotor" sebenarnya terkadang namja ini suka heran sendiri

'Aku ini anak atau pembantunya sih...?'

Name : Park Chanyeol  
Position : εισβολέας  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : Pyrokinetis (Phoenix)

-oOo-

"Hah... sepinya~" gerutu seorang yeoja imut itu

"Andai saja... ada mereka disini... pasti aku tak kesepian"

Mari Ice perjelas. Yeoja ini, ia sedang mendudukkan pantatnya disalahsatu taman kota

Taman kota ini sangat ramai. Banyak pengunjung dari segala umur disini. Mulai dari anak-anak bayi yang digendong ibunya, anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama-sama, ada pula anak remaja yang sedang ber'selfie' ria dengan pacarnya dan juga halmeoni-halmeoni yang sedang bermesaraan ria dengan haraboji. Yah... suaminya

Oh! Mungkin yang paling menyedihkan adalah orang-orang jomblo yang ada disini

Dan parahnya yeoja imut ini 'Jomblo'

Oh, tapi untunglah yeoja ini tak se-absurd eonninya. Iya, eonninya juga 'Jomblo' dan parahnya... eonninya ini update di Instagramnya dengan caption '#JombloHere #JombloYehet'

"Hufftt... aku lelah, tapi daritadi aku hanya duduk diam merenung..."

"Aku merindukanmu~~" dan entah mendaptkan cat semporot kaleng dari mana, yeoja ini segera pergi dari ayunan yang tadi ia tempati. Ia kini beranja menuju salah satu tembok yang memamg sengaja dibuat agar para mahasiswa yang senang membuat gravity bisa membuatnya disini

Dan... beruntunglah masih ada bagian yang bersih, jadi yeoja ini bisa dengan mudah menuliskan apa yang ia inginkan

"Bye~ Kuharap kita akan bertemu~" yeoja ini kemudian membuang cat semprot itu dengan asal dan pergi

"Aku memang tak merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan... Tapi akurm tak mungkin egois'kan? Mereka adalah sahabat'ku... bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat dekat dengan mereka dibandingkan denganmu...

... Maafkan aku alien bodoh. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membujuk sahabat yeojaku yang lain agar dapat menerima kenyataan"

Name : Byun Baekhyun  
Position : προστάτης  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : προστάτης

-oOo-

"Hey yeoja!" panggil seseorang pada seorang yeoja lain

Padahal yang memanggil itu yeoja

Yeoja yang tad itu menoleh dengan malas pada temannya yang satu itu. Temannya itu Laibian "Apa sih?" tanya sih yeoja yang tadi dipanggil

"Uhuy~~ aku diajak jalan-jalan loh dengan namjachingguku~~"

"Aku tak perduli"

"Sialan!"

Dan kemudian hening hingga kira-kira 20 menit

Laibian yang fokus dengan fashionnya, yeoja yang satunya lagi, fokus dengan teh vanillanya

"Hey, kau tak ingin menitipkan sesuatu padaku?" tawar Laibian

"Tumben. Ada apa ini? Kau pasti ada maunya!"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Aku lagi baik tau!" karna kesal. Laibian merebut paksa teh vanilla sahabatnya ini

Ah ya... mereka ini memang tinggal dengan satu apartment yang sama. Sengaja. Supaya biayanya bisa ditanggung berdua

Oh ya, mereka disini hanya sedanh berlibur. Kebetulan juga bahasa Korea mereka lumayan bagus.

Mereka asli China. Tapi... katanya si Laibian, pacarnya itu orang Korea. Ah... terserahlah~

"Yak! Jangan merebut teh ku!"

"Biar saja! Kau mau apa? hmmm...?"

"Tas Gucci, oke"

"Ta—"

"Aku nitip itu. Nanti kubayar sendiri"

"Oke! aku pergi dulu baby~~~" dengan kecepatan kilatnya, Laibian menaruh kembali teh vanilla sahabatnya kemudian ia menciumi pipi sahabatnya itu dan terakhir, ia mencubiti pipinya dengan kasar hingga pipi sahabatnya itu memerah

Oh, dan tragisnya... sahabatnya ini langsung ditinggal sendirian

"YAAKKK! WANG LAIBIAN!"

...  
..

"Hm... sepertinya aku harus menonton TV" dan ia kemudian menyalakan TV LED'nya. Dan setelah sekian lama mengutak-atik channel TV, ia akhirnya menemukan salah satu acara yang entah sedang dalam acara apa

 _"Ya, Appaku memang sangat hebat... Ah... aku jadi merindukannya~"_

 _"Ooh.. maafkan aku kalau begitu... Eum... kalau boleh tau, seberapa besar rasa bangga anda pada Appa anda?"_

 _"Eum... tak terhingga tentu saja... Ia membesarkanku sejak kecil. Ia merawatku ditengah pertemuran dan banyak lagi hal-hal heroik yang dilakukan Appa untukku"_

"Aish jinjja?! Dimana-mana eomma itu nomor satu!"

 _"Oh ya... saya dengar, anda lima bersaudara ya? Dimana saudara-saudara anda yang lain?"_

 _"Eum... kakak pertamaku Lee Donghae berada di Los Angles dan sampai sekarang ia tak pernah kesini lagi. Tapi aku punya firasat, bahwa kakakku itu akan pulang kesini sebentar lagi..."_

 _"Kakak kedua, Lee Yoona sedang berada Spanish. Kakak ketiga, Lee Seohyun berada di Russia. Kakak keempat Lee Seohyun, berada di Brazil."_

 _"Dan aku, yang kelima.. Lee Taemin yang berada dikorea"_

 _"Aah... kakakmu berada dimana-mana ya...~"_

 _"Hehehe..."_

 _"Baiklah... tak terasa sekali jika sekarang sudah di akhir acara yah~ Bisa anda memberi kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat lebih banyak orang ingin membeli novel buatan appamu"_

 _"Ah ya. Kuharap kalian suka dengan novel EXO ya... walaupun—"_

"W-what?! E-EXO?!" panik yeoja yang menonton TV itu

Entah kenapa phobia yang selama ini tak pernah keluar lagi, tiba-tiba saja keluar lagi hanya karna mendengar kata-kata 'EXO' "Jie... Jiejie... aku membutuhkanmu..."

Name : Huang Zitao  
Position : θραυστήρα  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : Chronokinesis (Bloody Butterfly)

-oOo-

"Astaga... namja tampan itu datang lagi~" ujar salah satu penjaga toko buku itu

"Kuharap ia menjadi pelanggan tetap" harap yang lainnya

"Ayolah Hwani, Sayeon... namja sepertinya pasti sangat menyukai gadis-gadis yang sexy" ini gadis lain lagi

"Apa perlu aku menaikkan rok'ku kuperketat dan kupendekkan?" tanya gadis bertag name 'HwaNi'

"O-oh... apa perlu aku juga menggunakan baju berdada rendah?" -SaYeon-

"Hih! Bahkan aku tak perlu menggunakan pakaian ataupun rok yang seperti itu saja sudah sexy... ditambah lagi dengan kulit exotis seperti ini~"

"What The—?!"

"Mimpi saja kau!"

...  
..

Jangan berfikiran bahwa namja yang tadi dipuja-puja itu senang. Tentu saja tidak. Ia malahan jijik!

"Bahkan kekasihku tak perlu memakai pakaian yang seperti itu saja sudah sexy..." gumam namja tampan itu

"Shit! Kenapa aku malah jadi membayangkannya!"

...

..

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya banru tuan?" tanya si petugas toko buku itu. Ya... ini bukan Sayeon, Hwani atau malah Joonah. Dia Sawoo, dia petugas yang sangatlah sopan dan santun

"Eum... novel terbaru?" oh! Kris merasa sangat bodoh sekali dengan pertanyaannya itu

"Oh... genrenya tuan? Akhir-akhir ini kami sedang mendapatkan pasokan novel-novel yang baru terbit" jelas Sawoo dengan sangatlah sopan

"Ahh.. aku sangat suka genre thrill tapi fantasy, apa ada novel disini yang bergenre seperti itu?"

"Eum... ah ya! EXO, novel EXO sangat pas tuan" balas Sawoo sambil memamerkan senyuman indahnya

...

..

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu sambil berkata...

"Oh Tuhan! Aku bahkan sudah sangat bahagia disaat kau sudah memnuatku hidup lagi dizaman seperti ini" yah... orang-orang menatap aneh namja tampan itu. Yang mereka pikirkan (orang yang berlalu-lalang) adalah...

 _'apa namja itu gila? Konyol sekali gumamannya! Memangnya ia lahir di zaman mana?!'_

atau mungkin...

 _'Sayang sekali... tampan tapi gila'_

Tapi namja itu tak perduli sama sekali dngan tanggapan negatif orang-orang disekelilingnya itu

Name : Wu Yifan  
Position : εισβολέας  
Status : Founded  
Superpower : Levitation (Dragon)

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai semuanya...

gimana udah panjang'kan~~~

maaploh... itu bagian Baekkienya sedikit banget :")

Yops, diusahain kok bakalan apdet panjang-panjang... tapi ga fast update :v

udah ya... ini aja Ice Notenya~

buat yang protes sama hewannya 'Tao' gua udah puyeng sumpah~

gua aja ampe nanya ade gua...

 **I : Coeg, hewan yang berkaitan dengan waktu, itu apa?**

 **A : Hah? Apaan?**

 **I : Ituloh... hewan yang selalu ada kalo di waktu-waktu (?) gitu~**

 **A: Kupu-kupu?**

Yops~ udah ya~ byebye~~~


End file.
